The Legacy
by persephonewithapen
Summary: Tris Prior doesn't know what to think when the prestigious powder blue letter from school turns up on her doorstep two weeks before summer vacation. The letter is an invitation to a mysterious summer camp that only a select few are chosen to attend, but as Tris ventures into the camp she realizes that the campers have more power than she ever dreamed, and she'll need it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, welcome to the very first chapter of my new fanfiction, this chapter is quite long and I know that most chapters won't be this big, this is the first proper thing I've tried to write so I'm still getting the hang of it in the first few chapters, thanks and enjoy!**

The letter came in the mail on a Monday morning, there was only two weeks left of school and I hadn't thought much of it then. It was just a letter right? So I was surprised when my mother waved it in the air at me excitedly, "This is from school, Tris", she was still wearing her nightgown and held a cup of coffee in her hand, she set the coffee on the kitchen table as her eyes skirted over the room for something to open the letter with.

I look at the pile of mail on the table as I pour myself cereal,"Did Caleb get one too?", my mother's eyes land on a butcher's knife and she grabs it out of its wooden holder, "Not that I know of", she tears into the letter," And this one says your name," she reads the letter quickly, her green eyes filled with pleasure. I look through the pile of letters again just to double check that there isn't one for Caleb. He'll be heart broken. Everyone at school knows about the letter, it is a pale powder blue letter that only comes for a select few of learners aged 15 to 18 in our local high school, McRye Academy. If the learners accept, they will have a attend a "camp" for the rest of their high school summers, most even continue after high school into college and beyond. My brother Caleb hops down the stairs just as my mother finishes reading the letter, I'm curious to what it has to say but I clamp my mouth shut as he walks past the hallway into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom" he grabs a bowl and a spoon, "Hey, Tris" I smile weakly at him, shoving damp cereal in my mouth. "Look", my mother says to Caleb as my father comes out of the garage holding his toolbox,"What Tris got in the mail today", Caleb's mouth falls open and his eyes go wide as my mother holds up the envelope once again, waving the paper wildly,"You got the letter?", all of my family's eyes are now trained on me, "It doesn't have to mean anything" , I mumble into my bowl, the remains of the cereal still floating around the milk bobbing around clumsily. "Why do you say that?", my mother says the exact same time as Caleb exclaims "Of course it does!", I look to my father, he has put down his tool box and is looking straight back at me, he's face is unreadable. "Caleb, we better get going", I say as I scoop up the last of the contants of the bowl. I wave to my mom and my dad nods at me as I walk out the back door, I look to my yellow bike, the color has faded making it obvious how old it is, my mother keeps nagging me to repaint it, I nod along with her even though secretly I love how faded and worn it is. I managed to convince my parents to buy it for me at a vintage thrift store, my father seemed alright with it but my mother was a little sceptical, "Tris, if you want we could get you a bike," I had pleaded with her, "I don't want a bike, I want this bike", she had shook her head while she paid for it, "Its a health risk" she had said handing over the money, "And over priced". In the end my father helped me fit in new breaks and oil all the joints and it was as good as new in my eyes.

I unhook the bike and hop on its leather seat, throwing my school bag into the cage in the front of it. I leave my still damp hair hanging just beneath my shoulder balds, strainds of wispy blonde hair flying back as I pick up speed down our ancient subarb, most houses-including ours- look like something out of a 60s show, all green lawns and decorated porches, we still have a tire swing in front of my mother's perfectly manicured garden. I don't worry about how Caleb will get to school, his friends usually pick him up on the way, he could even walk if he wanted to, our subarb is one of the last ones you pass on your way to school , its unavoidable and one of the easiest routes there, I round the corner at the end of the street, humming a catchy pop song as I pedal down the familiar lanes. I try to think about the last two weeks at school but there isn't much, all thats left for us to do is wait anxiously as our teachers grade our exams. The next few days will be agonising for most of my classmates as our fate is being decided. But even though I try to distract myself I know what I'm worried about, that envelope probably still sitting on the kitchen table as my father kisses my mother goodbye and my mother pins her hair up in a bun, preparing to go to work. I shake my head to relise the feeling of tension as I turn into the school parking lot. It is crowded with people, most of whom I've known since we were little, people who go to McRye often stay there until they head off to college, even though there is another high school on the other end of town. I lock my bicycle into a bike rack even though I'm pretty sure no one would steal it and run a hand through my hair as I near the enterence of the school, our school badge stands on a statue just before you enter it, teenagers flood into the school doors splitting in half to make way for the sizable statue. Times like this my school looks ginormous, but in actual fact it has very tight knit classes there are about 40 learners in my whole grade, in most of the classes I take there are less than 20 students.

I walk past the receptionist into the hallways where the lockers are. I open my locker and take out my first three subjects, History, Creative Writing and Biology. I check my hair in my mirror, looking into my own blue-gray eyes, I look down for a second trying to find a hair tie and when I look back up, I'm greeted by unusual dark blue eyes in the mirror's reflection, I turn around and nearly smack into Tobias's chest. "Hey", I say as he takes a step back, he smiles at me goffily,"Hey, yourself", I roll my eyes at him. I wouldn't say we were best friends but his dad is over a lot for meetings with my father to discuss details for the corperation that they both work for, his like an old family friend. We see each other almost every Saturday, though sometimes I think he just comes to discuss computers with Caleb. "So, have you heard the news?", I look up at him quizzically,"I don't think so", he's eyes shine and his mouth spreads into a grin,"This years letters arrived this morning", my heart pounds in my chest at the thought, I fold my arms over my chest,"And how would you know?". He smirks, looks around the hallway and then leans into me to whisper in my ear,"Because I got one", I eyes widen with surprise,"Seriously?", he nods his head and then places a finger to his mouth,"I don't really want to deal with all the hassel", I nod my head understandingly, there is always big drama about who got the letters and who didn't, it is announced in all the classrooms on the last day of school but by that time most people have already let it slip, its like having a mob of adoring fans, except that they bombard you with eargent questions. "So did you get one?", Tobias questions me, I'm about to tell him about this morning when I hear my name being bellowed through the hallway, I wince,"Christina", I reply to Tobias, he nods his head,"Christina", as the words leave his lips a crowd of people clear as my best friend Christina leaves a crater in the path she makes towards my locker, Tobias smirks as Christina comes into vision, she wears a shimmery top and heels even though she's already sky high tall. Her dark skin looks smooth even in the harsh foresent light as she reaches me with ease. "Hey, Four", Christina says calling Tobias by his strange nickname, "Hi, Christina", he replies,"You mind if I borrow Tris? I promise I'll give her back," Christina asks Tobias, her brown eyes twinkling at him, she is slightly taller than him in her heels. "Yeah," Tobias answers, ushering her to me,"Be my guest" he tells Christina and then turns to me,"Lunch?", I nod at him,"Lunch." I agree. "So," Christina rambles as Zeke-Tobias's best friend- grabs his arm and drags him away, he waves at me as his pulled through the crowd, I give him a weak attept of a wave back,"Guess what I got this morning", Christina continues pulling out the letter from her purse. "Christina!", I exclaim,"I know!", she replies jumping up and down excitedly. "Did you get one?", she asks me,"Uhmm", I look down at my sneakers,"Yeah". Christina's eyes bulge and she squeals delitedly. People around my locker snap their heads to us,"Christina!" I hiss at her as more eyes bore into my neck. I grab the rest of my books and lock my locker before picking up my bag dragging Christina's hand to the bathrooms. "This is gonna be the best summer ever", Christina babbles,"I mean what are the odds?", we round a corner,"I know our school isn't that big, but its a miracle isn't it?", once we reach the girl's bathroom I push all the stall doors open, checking to make sure no one is in them."Look", I turn to Christina,"I don't even know if I want to go". "But-", Christina starts to object but the bell rings, I grab my bag from the counter and turn to hold the door open for Christina, she huffs as she picks up her bag and walks out the door, I follow her lead letting the bathroom door shut behind me.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy, I'm not sure how frequent I'll be able to post but I'll try my best. Disclaimer: Characters belong to Veronica Roth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! First I have to apologizes for the first chapter, I promise I'll get better at this. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Right before the bell rings for lunch in Biology there is an intercom message: "Good morning learners," our cherry principle, Ms. Wilsonette rings out to the school,"As some of you may know, this years official McRye letters have been sent out to the chosen learners aged from 15 to 18", the reveal sends a wave of murmurs through the classroom as kids turn to one another, something is different: they never make any announcements on the day the letters have been sent, only at the end of the year assembly. "And because some of the learners may not know yet if they have been accepted, I have decided to read out the names of this year's chosen", Oh no. "In no particular order, this year's chosen are: Nathan Black, James Tucker, Mirren Clairmount, Uriah Pedrad, Marlene Roberts, Lynn Hackett, Ezekiel Pedrad, Christina Mercer, Danielle Pohler, Tobias Eaton, Natalie Pope, Geoffory Yates and Beatrice Prior," I cringe when I realize that my name is the last to be called, it rings in the are like a ghost.  
"Because of the chosen, we have decided to let school out early today, to let our students ponder the options before they make any hasty decisions, school will be suspended for the rest of the day; be safe, children." Ms Wilsonette ends just as the bell signaling lunch blocks out the excited cheers of learner as they quickly pack their bags and head out the door.  
I take my time packing up my bag neatly,"So looks like we both made it." I look up to see Nathan Black, a beat up brown bag slung over his shoulder, I smirk at him, tossing my own bag over my shoulder and walking towards the door, he follows me, keeping up with my pace. "Yeah, I did," I reply,"Congratulations... I guess", he chuckles, "You, too,its supposed to be a big honour." I shrug at him, "I guess", I repeat as he turns toward his locker that's further down the hall, he lifts a hand at me as if his waving but he still faces his destination, I stare at his shaggy dark brown hair down the hall and then turn the opposite direction to my locker.  
What is this camp? And why is it so prestigious? What if I don't want to go? Do I want to go? I shake my head as if to get the questions out but instead they keep tumbling, more and more of them. "Tris!" I turn around to see Tobias jogging towards me. I slow down my pace, letting him catch up to me, "So you did get one," Tobias says as we reach my locker, "And you accepted." I whip my head around to meet his eyes,"I have not!" He looks down at me,"Why else would they announce all the names so early?" I knit my eyebrows together, confused. "I... don't know," I turn to open my locker,"I guess so...but I still haven't accepted, I still haven't read the letter." I admit, throwing my bag into my locker and shutting it. Tobias bites his lip,"So your not going?" I turn to face him again,"I didn't say that, just that I'm still thinking about it","Well you should make up your mind.", "Well, I guess I will." I say defensively. "Okay then," Tobias starts to head the other direction,"I hope you make the right choice Tris." I stare at his retreating figure. What does he mean? And why did Ms. Wilsonette announce the names so early?  
I walk through the school halls slowly, almost sluggishly. People congratulate me as I walk towards my bike, people I didn't even know knew my name are suddenly patting my back and high fiving my hands. It is surprising how much power this letter has. I reach my bike and unlock its chain, it creaks as I twist it towards the school exit.  
As I turn out of school I hear Christina shouting behind me, I brake quickly and whip my head around,"TRIS!" she yells again as she jogs-more like skips in those shoes- in my direction. "Yeah?" I answer, she places her hands on my breaks, keeping me from pedaling away.

"Uhm, so I kinda told some people that we would meet them up for lunch," l cringe as she finishes,"Christina, I don't really feel like hanging out with anyone right now" I feel like crawling into my bed and reflecting on my very existence right now, but of course I didn't tell her that. "Please, Tris, you know I hate going places alone" That was true, Christina wouldn't even go to public bathrooms alone, or private for that matter. I look into her pleading eyes, she gives me the same look her dog, Chunker, gives me when I have a piece of chicken, "Can't you just go with Will?". Will is Christina's boyfriend as of 9 weeks ago (they keep me updated) and one of my best guy friends, her face crumples,"He's all gloomy because he didn't get a letter". I sigh, this is one of the reasons why I hate the letters, they tear relationships apart, no wonder Christina was so happy that we were both chosen, she's right: What are the chances?  
"Do we have to?" Christina gives me a look,"Yes, we do" I bite my lips,"Okay," I give in,"Lets go". Christina claps her hands and hops around,"But I can't promise you that I'll stay long," I warn her as she climbs on the tiny seat on the back of my bike, she grips my shoulders tightly. She is almost as weary about my bike as my mother is. "I really hate your bike,"Christina says once we're riding along the street,"And you should really get a helmet!" she continues over the wind whipping in our faces. My lips tug up involenterally, my grandmother said the exact same thing.  
By the time we arrive at the restaurant-Burger King, classy- our friends have already pulled together two tables and lined chairs up next to them. Tobias is the first person to see us walking up to the entrance . He nudges Zeke who sits with his arm around his girlfriend, Shauna, who happens to be Lynn's big sister. I hadn't realized that some siblings got chosen over others like Caleb and I, I mentally tick off another reason why I hate the letters. "Tris! Christina!" I move my gaze from Shauna to Uriah, Zeke's brother and the only sibling pair who were both selected. I cringe at how loud he is as I slide into a seat next to Marlene, her blonde hair is hung loosely around her shoulders and although she is 16, like me, she already has faint laugh lines around her mouth.  
She hugs me sweetly and while she does I see Lynn, who is sitting on Marlene's other side, roll her eyes and stick a finger into her mouth. I stick my tongue out at her as Marlene releases her hold of me. Christina is already babbering away about some other type of make up to Shauna and the boys seem to be having a kind of competition including napkins so I turn back to Marlene and chat about her day. "Oh my gosh, it was so embrassing when they announce the names during the middle of the lesson," Marlene confesses to me after we have all collected our food,"I was the only one in the whole class who was chosen" I nod along with her, I tell her about my encounter with Nathan in Biology.  
Only after I've finished reciting our quick exchange that I realize that everyone is listening intently at my conversation with Marlene, even Uriah is silenced by my words. I blush when I see everyone staring,"Its no big deal, guys..." My words trail off as I look down at my mostly eaten burger. "Well, I guess we're talking about the letters now" says Zeke as he takes a gulp of soda,"Who's going?" The tables fall quiet, this is something we all aren't sure about.

 **All characters belong to Veronica Roth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update my story but I planned to post a chapter right before the holidays but I couldn't finish it.**

 **I finally did and realized that this is my shortest chapter yet, so I'm very sorry about that!**

 **(P.S thank you to all my reviewers from all my chapters, it means a lot)**

I am the first one of my family members to arrive home that afternoon. Our hallway seems desserted as I walk through it into the kitchen. I trail my fingers along the picture frames hanging percariously throughout the distance to the kitchen door. My mother and father, laughing with their heads tilted backwards. My mother, at a consert, arms outstreched towards the stage. Marcus, my father, my mother and Marcus' soon to be wife and Tobias's mother, Evelyn. Evelyn died years ago, while trying to give birth to what was supposed to be Tobias's younger sibling. Tobias was devistated.  
I carry on along the wall: my parents at their wedding, my mother pregnant with Caleb, Caleb, a squirming baby with my mother behind him with another bulging stomach; me, with wispy blonde hair and eyes the color of rain on a sunny day. The pictures get more and more recent as I near the kitchen: Caleb and his friends at one of his birthday parties, Christina and I holding cones of ice cream. And then they stop. They reach where we are now, the last picture taken on New Years Eve when Christina was over for the party our family throws every year, it is surprising a very famous event in our neighbourhood.  
I sigh as I walk into the kitchen. Is it that easy for you to stop living, to vanish into thin air and leave behind nothing more than a few vintage photo pictures captured in "the glory days"?. The more I think about it the more I know what I want to do with my life, I will be something more than stilled memories. I will do something, anything. The more I think about it, the more I want it. I refuse to be another picture on the wall.

I set my bag down on a kitchen stool next to the counter and slide into the chair nearest to it. I slump against my seat and look around the room. There is something that has been bothering me the whole day, and now, in the comfort of the empty house, I can finally look at the letter. My eyes land on the table where I ate breakfast this morning, it is also the place where my mother left the envelope that contains my future summer getaways. My hand shakes slightly as I lift from the stool to the table, I grab the letter and inspect the outside of it.  
Scralled on the outside is our address and just below that my name: BEATRICE PRIOR, in big shaky writing. Like someone was in a rush. I turn the letter around in my hands a few times to make sure that is all thats written on it. The letter feels heavy and engraved as I lift it out of the envelope, the cream paper, I realize, is stamped with the school badge multiple times scattered neatly throughout the letter. I unfold it gingerly, making sure all creases have vanished before I begin to read:

Dear, BEATRICE PRIOR.

Greetings, Miss. Beatrice Prior.  
McRye Academy is very pleased to announce that you are selected to be one of our lucky thriteen applicants who will have the unique option to attend our prestigious summer camp. You have been chosen because you posses the five qualities that we believe in. Kindness. Honesty. Bravery. Intellegiance. And selflessness. You are one of our most promising learners Miss Prior and we hope you will consider our camp highly. We would be very excited for you to join us.  
And remember, we are always looking out for you.  
Sincerely, Ms Wilsonette Principle of McRye Academy for Excellence.

I fold the letter tightly and put it back into its envelope neatly. When I look up I realise that one of my family members has arrived home. I stare up at her, my eyes big and dowey, "What should I do, Mom?" I ask her green eyes. "I think," my mother says laying her bag on the floor next to the counter, she has a gleam in her eyes "That you should start packing."

 **Thank you for reading the chapter! Next chapter will be first day of camp**

 **~Most~ characters belong to Veronica Roth**


End file.
